


Beg For Me

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [37]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Sex Toys, Top!Qrow, bottom!James, irondick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: When Qrow discovers that James isn’t terribly affected by his own, built in vibrator, Qrow decides to show the man just what he’s missing. James doesn’t mind. At all.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016. Twenty-freaking-sixteen. I imagine my writing has changed a lot, since then, but this fic has had many requests to go back up. So, here we go. Have some bottom!James.
> 
> Man I got nothing it's a smut fic. Just read it and enjoy it. You know you want to.

Qrow sat, cross-legged, on his and James’ bed, hands resting behind him as he watched James methodically peel off his usual get-up for bed. First the greatcoat, then the vest, then everything else, until he was standing there in his boxers, combing his fingers through his hair, looking for pyjamas.

Qrow hummed, leaning back a bit further to watch the long line of James’ body. The tension from the long work day was slowly leaking out of him, leaving his shoulders and back relaxed as he bent over the bureau.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Qrow, letting his eyes linger on James’ ass. It was a good ass, sculpted and firm. He’d hung on to it as James fucked him, pushed inside it as he fucked James, more times than he could count. Even the thought brought a heat to the back of his neck, warm and lingering.

“Of course,” said James. He pulled out a pair of dark red pyjama pants covered in tiny crows. Qrow fought a snicker.

“Your vibro-dick,” said Qrow. James snorted as he slipped into the pants. Hands on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at Qrow. “Can you feel it too? Or are you immune to it?”

James hummed and nudged Qrow aside so he could down on the bed next to him. Qrow immediately draped himself across James’ lap on his belly and grinned up at him. James scratched lightly at his stomach and Qrow purred, arching into it.

“Mmm,” said Qrow. He wriggled closer to James.

“Not really,” said James. “Even at first. My body adapts to well to its own vibrations.”

Qrow frowned, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed as he looked up at James through his bangs. “Really?” he asked.

James nodded.

“You ever been curious, what it feels like?” asked Qrow.

“Of course,” said James. “Especially with the way you react to it.” Qrow chuckled, a spotty flush working its way up his jaw.

“Yeah…,” he said, trailing off. He thought about it for a minute. James vibrations were one of his favourite things. It paid to have a cyborg for a boyfriend, after all. The man had a knack for all sorts of wonderful upgrades that left Qrow scrambling to remember his own name.

Which made it more the pity that he couldn’t feel them himself.

Qrow tilted his head back to look, upside-down, at his end table. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, wondering. He didn’t know if James knew about _that_ particular item in his end table. After all, he had no reason to. But sometimes, when James was gone on a mission, or when their schedules desynced too far (or that one time, in Patch, but he tried not to think about that, if only because of Taiyang’s unfortunate… unfortunateness), Qrow found that his hands and his fingers didn’t do it for him.

Sure, on his own missions, he made do, but when he was home… Well, he had a few tricks, lying around the bedroom.

One of which was _perfect_ for this situation.

“What if I could show you?” asked Qrow, tilting his head forward again to stare up at James. James’ hand paused on his belly and Qrow wriggled. The hand resumed and he hummed, warmth pooling between his legs and curling his toes.

“Show me?” echoed James.

“Yeah,” said Qrow. “What if I had the… tools, so to speak, to do it?” asked Qrow.

James hummed, making a show of looking thoughtful. Qrow knew it was a show. The familiar shadow in James’ already dilating eyes made sure of that.

“I’d be agreeable,” said James. “Why not?”

Qrow grinned, swung his legs up, and somersaulted backward off of James and off the bed. He landed, neatly, on the floor, straightened up, and winked at James.

“What don’t I know about?” asked James, catching the mischief in Qrow’s expression.

Qrow winked and opened up the end table, rooting around for what he kept wrapped in a small hand towel. He unwrapped the toy and held it out to James, smirking.

“That’s a dildo,” said James, staring at it. “That’s a gunmetal grey dildo.”

Qrow grinned. “Yup.” He rolled the vibrator – James had been half right – over in his hands. “Vibrator, actually.”

James tilted his head to one side, eyes narrowed. His lips were pursed and his forehead wrinkled in a way that Qrow could only describe as adorable.

“Why do you own a vibrator?” asked James.

Qrow gave him a flat look. “I have needs and we’re both active Huntsman, Jimmy.”

“Oh,” said James. Then, _“Oh.”_ He cleared his throat. “I really have ruined you for other people, haven’t I?”

“Yup,” said Qrow, popping the ‘p’. “But it’s fine.” He shrugged. “I don’t plan on going anywhere.” James’ eyes softened and so did Qrow’s. They smiled at each other for a moment. Then, Qrow cleared his throat. “So, you game?”

James chuckled and scooted back on the bed until his back rested against the headboard. “Do your worst,” he said.

Qrow grinned. “Don’t tempt me.” But his voice was teasing, even if the flush was spreading up his cheeks now.

Qrow crawled back onto the bed, first grabbing the lube from the end table as well. He stopped in front of James and eyed him, the front of his sweatpants already slightly tented. Qrow licked his lips at the sight.

“Thought you had a different idea?” asked James.

Qrow chuckled, gaze finding James’ as he grinned. “I do. Plenty of ‘em, in fact.” He chuckled and leaned forward, pressing one hand to James’ chest as he leaned in to kiss him. James hummed and tangled his fingers in Qrow’s hair.

As they drew back, Qrow grinned. “All right, loose the pants and get on your stomach.”

James’ eyebrows shot up.

“I’m serious, Jim,” said Qrow. “You ever had a vibrator up your ass?” James shook his head. “Yeah, well, it’s intense as _shit_. You wanna be comfortable for this.” A pause. “And probably have something to bite unless you feel like screaming.”

“All right,” said James. He leaned in and kissed Qrow again, long and lingering, before he shucked his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his mostly hard, metal cock. Then he rolled onto his stomach, stuffing a pillow under his folded arms, and looked back at Qrow.

Qrow bit his lip as he stared at James. God, if this man wasn’t hotter than hell. The muscles that clung to his body, the glowing lights that made up his power cells, the interlock of skin and metal and scar tissue that lined his spine, and the spider web of metal that spread up over half his ass cheek and across his hip.

“Never get sick of looking at you,” said Qrow. He rocked forward on his heels, cock painfully hard against his own pants. But he ignored it. This wasn’t about him. This was about James.

He slicked his fingers and let his other hand massage James’ ass. James hummed, his hips twitching slightly against the sheets.

Qrow slipped the first digit in, massaging gently as he did. Listened to James as his finger worked at his hole, then added another. He opened James up slowly, taking his time as he listened to the soft noises that spilled into the room and watched the way James’ hips slowly twitched against the sheets. Massaged and worked and bit his lip, his own hips rocking slightly in an attempt to stave off his own want.

Qrow tilted his head, trying to find the spot he knew always made James keen. He crooked his fingers experimentally and got nothing. Did it again and got a sharp gasp that had James gripping the sheets and burying his face in his pillowed arms.

“Good?” asked Qrow.

“Yeah,” rasped James. “Good.”

Qrow hummed, a soft laugh building up in his chest. He held it, lest he make James uncomfortable, and withdrew his fingers. Watched the way James’ back rose and fell with his heavy breathing. Listened to the wet noise of those breaths as he quivered with want.

Qrow swallowed hard, his cock hard and begging beneath his pants. He sucked in a breath and held it. Forced himself to calm down so he didn’t end this prematurely.

He slicked the toy, revelling in the way the grey seemed to gleam closer to James’ colours as he did, and settled the head against James’ hole.

“Ready?” he asked.

James nodded, not lifting his head.

Qrow leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss between James’ shoulder blades. Trailed those kisses down and down toward his hips. He paused there, nibbling at the skin just between his hips, before drawing back to blow gently. James groaned.

He slipped the head of the toy into James, leaning into the movement until his knuckles brushed James’ ass.

“I don’t see how this is so different,” mumbled James. Qrow grinned.

“Patience,” he teased. He pressed his thumb into the bottom of the dildo, finding the tiny buttons at the bottom. He pressed the top one and waited, feeling the vibrations roll up his arm.

The reaction was delayed, but oh so worth it. James moaned, wanton and needy and completely broken open. He buried his face into his pillowed arms. His hips snapped his trapped cock into the sheets. He made a noise that was halfway between a whimper and a hiss, entire body undulating underneath Qrow.

Qrow bit back a noise of his own, forcing himself to massage James’ ass with his free hand to keep himself from reaching down and groping himself through his pants.

“Oh, god, _Qrow_ ,” breathed James, his voice cracking. “How do you _stand_ this?”

Qrow chuckled. “Not enough is it? The vibrations will drive you mad. Work their way under your skin until they’re all you know, but they won’t take you over the edge.” His voice was husky and hoarse, eyes hooded as he clicked up to the next intensity. Mouth curving as James jerked his hips upward and _whined_ unabashedly.

“Every touch takes you almost to the edge,” said Qrow. He chuckled, low. “But never brings you over. Every little twitch-” He slipped it in a little further, drawing out and pushing back in at angle that had James shouting his name into his arms. “-does something new to your body. But it’s not enough. You writhe and you scream and you beg and beg for release.” He leaned into the next setting as he clicked it up. Kissed James’ back as James’ entire body shuddered with a broken sob. “But you can’t have it, no, not just from this, as much as you want it.”

James made another broken noise. Sweat streaked his flesh half and left Qrow’s free hand slick when he stroked James’ spine. “Qrow, _please._ ” His hands gripped the pillow. His arms shook with the strain. “ _Qrow._ ”

“I know, I know,” purred Qrow. “But not yet. I’m not done with you yet.”

James keened, the sound unashamed as he rutted into the sheets.

Qrow chuckled and stroked lower, clicking the vibrator back down to the first setting. James whined again.

“On your knees,” said Qrow. “Or else I pull out.”

James scrambled up onto his knees, shoving up so quickly that Qrow had to jerk back unexpectedly, sending James into another series of groans.

Ass in the air, arms holding himself up, James looked back at Qrow, pupils blown so wide that the blue was almost gone and face so flushed that he was as red as Qrow had ever seen him. Qrow groaned, open and loud, and flicked the vibrator up to its highest setting.

James screamed. Snapped his hips back into Qrow’s so hard that Qrow faltered and had to grab at him to hold himself up. It shifted the angle of the toy and had James yelping again, moaning obscenely until Qrow was sure the sound would echo around in his head forever.

“Qrow, please,” begged James. “Touch me. Just touch me. Please, _please_ touch me.”

Qrow grinned and leaned heavily over James. Breathed in his ear as he tweaked the angle of the vibrator again. His cock was straining and leaking, dampening the front of his sweatpants and he knew James could feel it as he dragged himself over him.

“You sure?” asked Qrow. His voice was too hoarse, too hungry, to be teasing. “You really sure?”

“Yes,” said James, voice broken. He let out a hoarse groan, jerked back onto the vibrator until Qrow had to hold James’ hip with his free hand. “Please, please, _please._ ”

Qrow grinned. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He pulled his hand from James’ hip and reached around, grasping James’ cold, hard cock and jerking it hard.

It didn’t take much. Half a dozen strokes, vibrator still buried inside him, and James was screaming his release, falling onto the bed as his entire body gave out. Qrow stroked him until James fell, then slid the vibrator from James and turned it off.

The room was silent but for James’ harsh breathing. Qrow watched him, still on his knees, cock still straining in his sweatpants. After a long, silent minute, James rolled over onto his back and crooked his fingers at Qrow, eyes still closed.

“C’mere,” said James. His voice was hoarse, raspy in a way that only came with shouting. “You must be dying.”

Qrow fidgeted. “You sure?” he asked.

James cracked open one eye and offered him a shaky smile. “Yeah,” he said. “C’mere. I’ll suck you off.”

Qrow shucked his sweatpants, wriggling out of them, and then climbed up James to rest on his chest. James caught his hips and dragged him forward, taking his cock in one smoother motion.

With a sharp cry, Qrow grasped James’ hair and bent over James’ head. He shivered and keened, body already overwhelmed by the slick, wet heat of James’ mouth. Every inch of his body was alive, his toes curling and his body shaking as he buried his fingers into James’ hair.

It didn’t take long, not with Qrow so wound up from watching James. He let everything overwhelm him. Let James’ bobbing head and swirling tongue and wet mouth engulf his cock until he came with a shout, fingers digging hard into James’ hair.

James swallowed him down, humming all the way, until Qrow felt his legs go weak and his senses return. He slid himself off James and dropped down next to him, gasping softly. Snuggled into James’ side.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“Hey,” said James. He pressed a kiss to Qrow’s temple. “That was incredible, thank you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” murmured Qrow. He buried himself into the crook of James’ neck. “I’m gonna sleep for a week after that.”

“Mmm,” said James. “I might too.” A pause. “Is it really always like that, for you?”

“No,” said Qrow. James tilted his head to raise an eyebrow at Qrow. “Usually? It’s worse.”

James blinked. “And suddenly your sex drive makes so much more sense.”

“Doesn’t it, though?” asked Qrow. He laughed. “Glad you liked it.”

James kissed his forehead again. “Me too,” he said. “Me too.” They went silent after that, both exhausted and spent, a pleasant warmth spreading through their bodies until Qrow drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely! I do so enjoy them, especially on old fics I've reposted.


End file.
